Kingdom of Science
The is a state created by Senku Ishigami as a means to rival Tsukasa's own Tsukasa Empire and bring science back into the world. General Information The Kingdom of Science is a technocratic nation founded by Senku with the purpose of rebuilding civilization. It originally started as a small tree house built by Senku when he was released from the stone on April 1 5738 and after Senku revived Taiju they built the first laboratory. Chapter 1 Original Base.png|Original Base Laboratory (Anime).png|First Laboratory After Senku was revived he parted ways with Taiju and Yuzuriha to ensure that Tsukasa doesn't know about his revival, Senku discovers Ishigami Village, with the help of Kohaku a resident of that village. While there Senku gains the trust of Chrome, Kaseki, Kinro, Ginro and Suika with their help they create the official location of the Kingdom of Science HQ located right next to Ishigami Village. Chapter 17 Kingdom of Science Map.png|Kingdom of Science Map Ishigami Village.png|Ishigami Village Major Locations Kingdom of Science Main Grounds Kingdom of Science Main Grounds Is the original location, located on the outskirts of Ishigami Village. The Kingdom Main Grounds consists of these: Senku, Chrome, and Ginro return with sulfuric acid.png|Chrome's Storehouse, The Kingdoms HQ Science Lab.png|Science Laboratory Iron Forge.png|Iron Forge Glass Kiln and Cooling Kiln.png|Glass Kiln and Cooling Kiln Ganen and Ramen Cart.png|Ramen Cart Dynamo.png|Dynamo Training Grounds.png|Training Grounds Hydroelectric power plant.png|Hydroelectric Generator Observatory.png|Observatory *Baking AreaChapter 93 Ishigami Village Further information: Ishigami Village Ishigami Village is a small community in the Stone World. It is located on two small peninsulas in a large lake surrounded by mountains. The inhabitants of Ishigami Village are direct descendants of the Six Astronauts that survived the Petrification Event more than 3715 years ago. The village has a population of 40+. Roppongi Hills Mori Tower Further information: Roppongi Hills Mori Tower The Roppongi Hills Mori Tower was a building located in Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan. 332 Year after the Petrification Event the Mori Tower collapsed. the ruins were previously used by the Tsukasa Empire during Tsukasa's Reign but are currently used as the Kingdom of Science's second base of operation.Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 9 Chapter 82, Page 8 Wheat Fields The Wheat Fields located on the plains of Kanto, where Taiju and the Gorilla Team construct wheat fields to harvest wheat so the Kingdom of Science is able to produce a long preserving bread. Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 11 Chapter 91, Page 4 Sagara Oil Fields The Sagara Oil Fields located in Makinohara, Shizuoka Prefecture. The Sagara Oil Fields is used by the Kingdom of Science to acquire oil from the Earth so that it can be used as a fuel to power machines.Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 11 Chapter 95, Page 7 History Background Stone Formula Arc Soon after Senku and Taiju created the Stone Formula, they were attacked by lions, forcing them into a corner and reviving Tsukasa to save themselves. They would find out that Tsukasa's philosophies differ strongly from their own. His goal was a classless society where only the strong could live, while Senku together with Taiju aimed to bring the world back to how it was, and restart science from the Stone Age. Vs. Tsukasa Arc Tsukasa is very brutal in trying to achieve his Empire of Might. He smashes every stone person he sees as unworthy. Because of this, Senku aims to directly oppose Tsukasa. He decides the best way to beat him is to create gunpowder. While he does successfully make the gunpowder, it does not stop Tsukasa, and he snaps Senku's neck. Thanks to a bit of stone on his nape still remaining, he is revived. After Senku escapes from Tsukasa, Tsukasa is able to take total control of the Cave of Miracles. With this, Senku becomes determined to build his own Kingdom of Science, meant to take down the Empire of Might and bring science back into the world. Kingdom of Science Arc Shortly after Kohaku introduces Ishigami Village to him, Senku founds the Kingdom of Science on the land nearby the bridge leading up to the village, he soon learns of Ruri, the village's priestess who contracted a disease during childhood which makes Kohaku have to take care of her by bringing her special water. Senku decides to develop a sulfa "cure all" drug to cure Ruri and starts to befriend some of the villagers in order to get help making the drug, he meets Gen Asagiri who originally planned to spy for Tsukasa's empire, after seeing all the advancements Senku made Gen decides to defect and join the kingdom. Senku and his newly found friends end up harnessing the power of electricity and inventing the gas mask in order to collect sulfuric acid for the drug. Village Games Arc In order to complete the making of the drug the kingdom must acquire alcohol, Senku learns of the village games and that whoever wins them wins the prize of becoming the village chief and marrying the priestess, but more importantly the winner gets a large supply of alcoholic drinks. Senku and his friends scheme to cheat the village games, however they end up in a situation where Kinro is defeated by Magma and Kohaku has been tricked into looking for Suika after Mantle has suggested that she may be in trouble, Chrome is forced to face Magma and manages to defeat him by lighting his clothes on fire and pushing him to the water with the help of Gen, Chrome soon passes out and since Senku was set up to face off Chrome Senku ends up the technical winner of the games. Senku is handed over plenty of alcohol which has turned into vinegar, after he is informed he must marry Ruri, Senku decides to divorce her and proceeds to go make the drug, after plenty of work and with the help of Chrome, Senku finishes the making of the sulfa drug and together they all head over to give the medicine to Ruri. Acquisition of Ishigami Village Because of a technicality Senku wins the village games, and as par the conditions becomes the village chief and ruler thus de facto annexing the village into the Kingdom of Science. Village Origins Arc With much resistance from her father Kokuyo, Senku manages to deliver the drug to Ruri and she gets cured, after she proclaims Senku as the new village chief she says the name of village out loud which causes Senku to realize the village's name is the same as his own last name, after Ruri tells Senku of the 100 stories it is revealed to the audience that the origins of the village lie in Senku's own father Byakuya Ishigami and the rest of the ISS crew who survived the petrification event who founded it, Ruri leads Senku to the graveyard where his father is believed to be buried, he reminisces about the past for a bit, after returning to the village Gen informs Senku and the others that Tsukasa is planning on invading the village very soon whether Senku is alive or not. The Stone War Vs. Hyoga Arc Communications Arc Research of the Petrification Age of Exploration Arc Sub Factions Inside the Kingdom, Senku split the components into various sub-factions, allowing them to do the job according to their specialty. Five Wise Generals Five Wise Generals are the five Commanders of the Kingdom of Science. They hold responsibility to plan out strategies on how they should proceed. The main decision normally comes from Senku, as he is the official leader of the Kingdom of Science. Chrome is the only post-petrification human among them. Power Team The Power Team normally do the hard work in order to fulfill the bidding of the Craftsmanship and Development Team. They do hard work such as mining, processing the materials that require great strength, and farmwork. They often help the craftsmanship and Development Team, especially when it comes to the work that requires much manpower to complete it. Taiji is leader of the Farming Division, with Yo and Magma assisting. Information The Information Team mainly rely on gathering information, such as reconnaissance, finding a suitable person to revive, and rely the information back to an appropriate person to do the job. Normally, they report it to Five Wise Generals so they can make a decision. Craftsmanship and Development The Craftsmanship and Development Team mainly consist of members that excel in productions and have knowledge about materials. Senku was mainly responsible for creating a scientific component with Chrome mainly as his assistant. Kaseki does the craftmanship work as he can develop complex items and equipment based on what Senku wants to make. Ryusui excel at designing and creating the ship, along with the ideas that can boost the economy of the Kingdom of Science. Yuzuriha excels at sewing and tailoring, allowing her to create varies of clothes of her handicraft work. Inventions Ishigami villagers are working for the Kingdom of Science after Hyoga attacks them. Take the pic from chapter 1 p47 and post it here. Spear Team # Kohaku # Kinrou # Ginrou IMAGE of the Kingdom chapter 29 915 Acquired Items and Inventions under: Inventions and Discoveries Population Trivia *It is a "kingdom" in name, but clearly functions as a technocracy. *According to Gen, including those from Ishigami Village and the revived humans, the Kingdom of Science currently numbers at 150. *The Power Team's strongest are Taiji, Kohaku and Magma. *Each of the Five Wise Generals brings a different, but equally important skill. **Senku is an encyclopedia of modern chemicals and technology. **Gen is an expert trickster and negotiator **Chrome is aware of resource locations, is a craftsman and quick learner. **Ryusui is well-versed in sailing and business. **Ukyo is knowledgeable about tracking, is an expert marksman and a good scout. Category:Locations Category:Article Stub